Idiota
by Uyulala
Summary: De nada sirve tener un coeficiente intelectual de 165, porque a ella no le importan esos números, los tira como si de bloques de juguete se tratara, te impide razonar correctamente y confunde y nubla tus sentidos [...], la lógica acaba cuando estás con ella porque, después de todo, te hace sentir como idiota.


Te descubres observándola, notando cómo los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana, cayendo sobre su rostro que, inclinado sobre su cuello, te permite admirar su nívea piel. Su mirada se halla fija en el libro ante ella, leyéndolo con detenimiento y gesticulando con cada capítulo terminado. Su cabello cae graciosamente desordenado por su espalda y hombros, notando las finas hebras de color azabache, reusándose a ser domadas por completo pese a los esfuerzos de su dueña.

Tratas inútilmente terminar de leer el libro, sabes que mañana deberás entregar un ensayo de 500 páginas y que aún no has comenzado, pese a ir a la biblioteca toda la semana. Y es que no puedes evitar distraerte apenas le tienes frente a ti, aún sin que ella se dé cuenta de eso. Te preguntas en qué momento dejó de ser esa niña rara incapaz de relacionarse con el resto, con coletas disparejas y frenillos en la boca para transformarse en la joven que se halla frente a ti.

Quizás fue ese viaje a Europa el culpable de todo, si se hubiese quedado habrías notado los cambios más sutiles y le hubieras visto crecer con la misma dedicación que le prestarías a una mata de hierba. Pero se marchó y al regresar estaba tan irascible que no pudo sino sorprenderte y trataste de descifrar el porqué de su cambio, no fue pequeña la sorpresa que experimentaste al darte cuenta de lo sucedido por error, de un momento a otro tu percepción respecto a ella cambió. Cuando pidió que te quedaras callado te hiciste su cómplice, es que ella se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, conservando esa timidez tan propia de la niña que conocías.

Los demás seguían pensando que eran novios y más de una vez hicieron un comentario al respecto; sin darte cuenta pronto eso ya no te molestó, ni siquiera te importó, simplemente les dejaste seguir. Cada vez que ella se acercaba y preguntaba de qué hablaban, inmediatamente cambiaban el tema y tú sonreías sin que lo notaran.

Quizás sólo tu mejor amigo se dio cuenta del cambio gradual que se producía en ti, después de todo, parecías disfrutar el tiempo a su lado y en más de una ocasión te escuchaban reír por sus comentarios. Porque ella te mostraba otro lado de la vida, ese lado simple que muchas veces se olvida y que, sin embargo, parecía tener un gran significado.

-¿Terminaste? –te pregunta, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-Ahhh… sí… –murmuras, notando que nuevamente la libreta está en blanco.

-Yo también. Debo de irme, papá estará furioso si no regreso pronto, quiere que vayamos a cenar a un sitio nuevo de comida indú, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, después de todo, se pone mal cada vez que prueba algo diferente y en esos restaurantes no se puede saber qué servirán… –exclama mientras recoge sus cosas, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor o si te interesan sus problemas.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –ofreces.

-Eres muy amable, ya quedan pocas personas así, la mayoría de la gente poco le importa el que cargue con todos estos libros hasta el carrito de la bibliotecaria, normalmente dejarían que me las arreglara sola sin prestar atención a si puedo con ello o no…

Y encuentras divertido que continúe actuando de esa manera despreocupada cual si de una niña se tratara, no está consciente que más de uno le mira indiscretamente al verle con una falda y esa blusa semiajustada; no nota que llama la atención y que gustosos se acercarían a ella con intenciones nada honestas. Llegan hasta la bibliotecaria y entregan los libros, caminan juntos hasta la parada del autobús donde recibe alguna que otra mirada lasciva, ¡demonios! Su padre y su interés en que vista más femeninamente, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que provoca? Aún cuando sabes que fácilmente puede vencer a Reese y a cualquier otro que intentase propasarse, no puedes evitar el preocuparte y desear protegerle.

Minutos después llega el coche de su padre y se sube presurosa, despidiéndose con una mano, el hombre te dedica una mirada asesina, advirtiéndote que guardes tu distancia de su amada hija pues aún no se olvida de aquel incidente con la fiesta, pese a que todo terminara bien y asistieran en demasía a su casa.

Agitas la mano hasta que se pierde el auto y una sonrisa se posa en tu rostro.

-¿Y cuándo… se lo… dirás?

Volteas detrás de ti y te topas con Stevie, ¿desde cuándo está ahí? Oh, cierto, la razón por la que se reunían en la biblioteca es porque insististe en ello sólo para poder ir a verla, pidiéndoselo al de lentes. Es la quinta o sexta vez que te olvidas de él y lo ha notado desde la primera.

-¿Decir qué? –preguntas confundido.

-Decirle que… te gusta… –responde como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿A Cynthia? –le miras como si hubiese dicho la más grande locura.

-Es obvio por como… la miras… –te sostiene la mirada, sabiendo que es verdad.

-Sólo es una amiga… –tratas de aclarar.

-No lo… niegues…

-Es una chica loca, desesperante, ruda, con un pésimo carácter, infantil, no tenemos nada en común.

Se quedan en segundos unos segundos, antes de darse media vuelta, Stevie te dice lo más seriamente posible:

-Idiota.

Sonríes. Y es que es verdad. De nada sirve tener un coeficiente intelectual de 165, porque a ella no le importan esos números, los tira como si de bloques de juguete se tratara, te impide razonar correctamente y confunde y nubla tus sentidos, se mete en tu mente a cada momento sin que puedas oponerte, la lógica acaba cuando estás con ella porque, después de todo, te hace sentir como idiota.


End file.
